


How to be Seen

by MystExplorer



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Gen, Invisibility, Nudity, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: Millard finds a way to make himself visible. But should he?
Kudos: 6





	How to be Seen

Jacob wandered around the ship, taking in as much of his new home as he could. Eventually, he found himself in Millard’s room. Millard was busy reading an old book.

“What’s that?” Jacob asked.

“It’s one of the most comprehensive works on Peculiardom ever written,” Millard replied. “I’ve finally gotten to the part that mentions invisibility. I’m not the first invisible Peculiar after all.”

“Really?”

“Yes. There have been several over the centuries. And it’s rumoured that some of them were able to restore their visibility.”

“Is that something you’d want?”

“It would be fun to try out. At least for a while.” Millard continued reading. “Aha! I think I found it!”

“Found what?”

“The ritual that could make me visible again! It’s all in here. First, I must remove my clothes.”

“As usual,” Jacob said with a grin. Millard tore off his clothes and tossed them aside.

“Then it says I must concentrate as much as possible and repeat these words until visibility returns.” Millard uttered some phrases in a language Jacob did not recognize. As he did so, Jacob noticed that a faint outline was beginning to take shape where Millard was sitting.

“It’s working!” Millard shushed Jacob and continued speaking the unknown language. He gradually became more and more solid until he was fully visible.

“I can’t believe it!” Millard exclaimed. “After all this time, I’m no longer invisible!”

“Yes. I can see you. _All of you_.”

“I have to go tell the others!” Millard got up and ran out of the room.

“Wait! Shouldn’t you get dressed first?” Jacob said as he ran after Millard.

“Guys! Guess what?” Millard shouted as he ran across the ship’s deck. “I’m not invisible anymore! Now you can see me for who I really am!” Millard was so happy that he did not notice the Twins until they were right in front of him. The Twins became startled and instinctively lifted their hoods. This stopped Millard dead in his tracks and within seconds he had been transformed into a stone statue. The Twins scampered off as Jacob cautiously approached the now petrified Millard.

“Uh, Millard?” Jacob said tentatively as he tapped his friend on the head. “Are you in there? Can you hear me?”

“Mr. Portman!” said a voice. It was Miss Peregrine. “Is that Mr. Nullings?”

“Yes. He found a way to make himself visible and then he… ran into the Twins.”

“They must have been surprised by the sight of a naked boy. I did warn him about playing around with ancient Peculiar rituals.”

“Can you undo this?” Jacob indicated Millard.

“Not alone. Petrification takes multiple Ymbrynes to alleviate. Mr. Nullings will have to wait until we reach our destination. That should give him plenty of time to think about his predicament.” She left Jacob alone with Millard.

“Listen, Millard,” Jacob said as he put his hand on Millard’s shoulder, “I’m still not sure if you can hear me but I’ll say it anyway. You may look all right naked but don’t give up on the whole invisibility thing. It’s what makes you unique. I gotta go. Talk to you later.”


End file.
